


Dreams and Memories

by Suzi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who: Academy Era, F/M, Family, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Sorrow, The Doctor's past, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzi/pseuds/Suzi
Summary: Amy wakes up from a confusing dream of a woman whispering. The Doctor notices something is wrong with her and things become difficult once he realises who the woman is.Because The Doctor can face Daleks and Cybermen, but he has never been able to face his own past.





	1. A Woman's Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a screenplay that I wrote ages ago, but I recently read it again, and I really enjoyed it. I figured you might enjoy it as well. This is also the first work I publish on this website and I'm really exited :3 I hope you will as well. It's not finished, but I'll try to write some more.
> 
> Another thing I think I should mention before you read this is all the fancy words. Some may not know terms used in screenplays.
> 
> Headline for a scene is written like this:  
> Scene (number of scene)  
> INT. (Interior (the scene is happening inside))/EXT. (exterior(the scene is happening outside))  
> Small description of the place the scene is in (usually just a word or name) - time of day (morning/dusk/twilight/etc)
> 
> sotto voce = a whisper or a really quiet voice
> 
> beat = a long pause
> 
> CLOSE ON, EXTREME CLOSE ON, ANGLE ON, MEDIUM SHOT ON = camera angles
> 
> FLASHCUTS = small bits of a scene edited into another scene, like flashbacks
> 
> (O.S.) = off screen (the line is being said while the camera is not facing the character talking)
> 
> (V.O.) = voice over (the line is recorded and is in fact not happening in the scene)
> 
> (CONT'D) = continued (a continuance of a character's previous line)
> 
> I think that's the most important parts.

**SCENE ONE**

**INT./EXT. DREAM**

_FADE IN_ :

_The only thing we can see is darkness_ _and a candle, which radiates a warm light._

_CLOSE ON_ _the candle._

WOMAN (V.O.)

_(_ _sotto_ _voce_ _)_

I must find him.

_EXTREME_ _CLOSE_ _UP_ _on_ _a_ WOMAN'S _icy blue_ _eye, but we can't see the face._

_Suddenly, she looks into the camera._

_FLASHCUT_ _S_ :

We see a beautiful field with high straws and silver trees, a low and warm sunset, a baby crying and a strange and beautiful flower we have never seen before.

WOMAN (V.O.)

_(_ _sott_ _o_ _voce_ _)_

Find him, find him.

WOMAN (V.O.)

I must find him.

_BACK TO_ the candle again. We hear a BREATH as the flame is blown out.

_CUT TO_ :

**SCENE TWO**

**INT. AMY AND RORY'S BEDROOM - MORNING**

AMY _gasps as she drastically wakes from the dream in her bed._ _Sunlight is streaming in her window and there_ _are_ _distant_ BIRD SINGING _outside._ RORY _isn't there, however he_ _left_ _a trace where he has pulled the comforter off him to get up._ AMY _sees that, and then turns her look to the door._

_CUT TO_ :

**SCENE THREE**

**INT. STAIRCASE/KITCHEN - MORNING**

AMY _walks down the stair and then the kitchen where_ RORY _is making fried eggs for breakfast._ _He notices_ AMY. He gives her a glance and looks back to the eggs.

RORY

_(_ _without_ _turning his eyes off the eggs)_

Well, you slept good.

AMY

What do you mean?

RORY

You have been sleeping for ages. I tried to wake you earlier, but you were practically dead.

AMY

_(_ _insulted_ _)_

Excuse me! I think your forgetting who actually died, _multiple_ times.

RORY _smirks and serves the eggs by the table as_ AMY _sits down. He also takes a seat opposite of her._ AMY _has already started_ _on the breakfast._

AMY

Though I guess you're right. I slept deeply this night. I dreamt a lot.

RORY

Oh, really? 'bout what?

_ANGLE ON_ AMY _who_ _stops eating for a_ _moment_ _, her knife and fork still in her hand. She narrows her eyes, thinking hard._ RORY _doesn't seem to notice._

FLASHCUT to THE WOMAN'S eyes.

AMY

_(_ _slightly_ _suspiciously)_

I can't remember.

RORY

Yeah, well, that's the thing with dream. You know you had them, but you can't remember a thing about them.

AMY

Hmm.

AMY _sits still for a beat, not sure what to do. Then she looks at the answering machine_ _._

_ANGLE ON the answering machine as she_ _notices that there_ _is an unheard message waiting._ _She presses a button and the message plays._

THE DOCTOR (V.O.)

_(_ _panting_ _)_

Hello, Ponds. I was just calling to say hi. _(_ _a_ _yelp_ _)_ _._ But obviously, you're not home. Actually, I'm sort of busy myself. You see, I was on my way to the Extrasis Aldaris when THE TARDIS somehow landed in the year 4,687,975 _(pause)_ B.C. And now, I'm getting chased by a dinosaur. Just my luck!

_ANGLE ON_ AMY _who chuckles lightly._

THE DOCTOR (V.O.)

So hope you're doing well. _(_ _a_ ROAR _from a dinosaur in the background)._ If you don't see or hear from me within a few weeks, you might want to check dinosaur-land. _(_ _another_ ROAR _from the dinosaur and a yelp from_ THE DOCTOR _)._

The message ends with a BEEPING NOISE. 

_CUT TO_ :

**SCENE FOUR**

**INT. LIVING ROOM - MIDDAY**

AMY _and_ RORY _are sittin_ _g on the couch drinking coffee._

RORY

_(_ _continuing_ _a discussion, babbling)_

..., so I was thinking something like Paris, 1990's? We could go and see the Eiffel Tower, eat scones and drink latte at cute cafés and I could buy you a blue beret. It would be quite romantic, ... without the Doctor, of course. I mean, he could come along, just with the romantic part, if you know what I mean.

AMY _is not paying attention. She is staring into the coffee._

_CLOSE ON_ _coffee cup._ RORY'S _voice_ _is clouded_ as THE WOMAN speaks in her mind.

WOMAN (V.O.)

_(_ _sott_ _o_ _voce)_

Theta. Theta.

_CLOSE ON_ AMY. _In the background we hear_ RORY'S _voice calling for her, but she doesn't answer._

RORY (clouded over)

Amy. Amy, are you listening?

_Suddenly, we hear a_ NOISE _of thing breaking and fal_ _ling out of place from the basement_ _. That brings_ AMY _back to reality from her trance._ _It takes a beat before she turn to_ RORY.

AMY

Animals?

RORY _shrugs. Then he rises to go_ _and see what made the noise._

_CUT TO_ :

**SCENE FIVE**

**INT. BASEMENT - MIDDAY**

_LOW_ _ANGLE_ _ON_ RORY _who is standing at the top of the staircase to the basement. There are no lights on._ _He walks down the stair_ _._

_MEDIUM CLOSE UP_ _on_ RORY _who_ _looks suspiciously around_ _the basement_ _. There's a small_ NOISE _coming from one of_ _the corners_ _. In the corner, there are no lights at all and it's completely dark._ RORY _walks towards the corner, fetching an old broom on the way. He reaches out his arm to flick_ _a switch and the lights turn on._

RORY _screams as he sees a man standing there and the man screams along._ RORY _stops when he figures that the man is in fact_ THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR _also stops screaming, but has still his eyes shut tight and a banana pointed towards_ RORY _like a gun._

RORY

Doctor?

THE DOCTOR _opens his eyes in confusion._

THE DOCTOR

Rory?

THE DOCTOR retrieves his banana.

THE DOCTOR

What are you doing here?

RORY

This is my basement.

_LONG SHOT_ :

THE DOCTOR _twirls around to look at his surroundings._

THE DOCTOR

Is it? Really? Are you sure this isn't the top-secret base of the high-commander cyberman, CyberJelly?

_MEDIUM SHOT_ :

RORY

Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is my basement. (a beat) Wait a minute, CyberJelly? Who names a cyberman CyberJelly? And why are you armed with a banana?

THE DOCTOR

I don't know. Maybe he fancies jellyfishes. And as for the banana, ... _(a beat)_ that's classified.

THE DOCTOR _walks past_ RORY _and walks up the stairs_ _._

_CUT TO_ :

**SCENE SIX**

**INT. LIVING ROOM - MIDDAY**

AMY _is still sitting on the sofa. She hears someone come up the stairs and assuming it's_ RORY.

AMY

Was it racoons? It's always racoons!

THE DOCTOR _enters_ _the living room_ _, w_ _ith_ RORY _following behind._

THE DOCTOR

Well, more or less.

AMY _stands enthusiastically and surprised, but then freezes as she sees_ THE DOCTOR _._

_FLASHCUT_ :

_EXTREME CLOSE UP_ _on_ _a pair of auburn,_ _smiling_ _eyes._

_BACK TO_ AMY _who_ _continues to stare at_ THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR _and_ RORY _notice_ _her behaviour._

RORY

_(_ _concerned_ _)_

Amy, are you alright?

AMY

_(_ _sotto_ _voce)_

Yeah, I'm fine.

_CLOSE UP on_ THE DOCTOR'S _face. He narrows his eyes, knowing that something is wrong with_ AMY.

_MEDIUM SHOT at_ AMY _as she shakes off the confusion._

AMY

_(_ _to_ _the Doctor)_

So, anyway, what are you doing here?

THE DOCTOR _pause for a beat before answering._

THE DOCTOR

_(_ _with_ _a goofy grin)_

_Oh, just thought I'd pop back, say hello to some old friends._

RORY

It was an accident, wasn't it?

THE DOCTOR

Yes, sort of. But it turned out a positive accident, didn't it?

AMY _chuckles and rises from her seat._

AMY

Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm up for some adventure. Where is the TARDIS?

THE DOCTOR

I don't know.

THE DOCTOR _flicks his sonic screwdriver and read it's signals._

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

It's at Bear's Playland. (a beat) Bear's Playland?

AMY

I know where that is. We can get there with my car. Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know: Theta Sigma is the Doctor's name. Well, no, not really. It's not his name, but it's what people used to call him before he chose the name "Doctor". It hasn't been mentioned orally in the series except once somewhere in the Fourth Doctor's era. And it wasn't even Theta, it was Thete, a nickname for the nickname. Though it has been mentioned as Easter eggs in places you never noticed. Like when River Song wrote the message "Hello sweetie" on the cliff in The Pandorica Opens. Before the actual message she wrote ΘΖ, which are the Greek letters THETA and SIGMA. I really like the name and feel like it would fit if it was his actual name. Maybe it is? Who knows?


	2. To the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Rory and the Doctor goes to Bear's Playland to find the TARDIS.

SCENE SEVEN 

EXT. OUTSIDE BEAR'S PLAYLAND - DAY 

 

WIDE SHOT at a huge warehouse covered with colourful poster, saying: "BEAR'S PLAYLAND". 

PAN AROUND the posters till the camera lands on THE DOCTOR, AMY and RORY. 

LONG SHOT: 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What exactly is Bear's Playland? 

 

AMY 

It's sort of a playground, just ten times bigger. 

 

THE DOCTOR makes a strained grimace. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

There won't be kids there, right? 

 

AMY 

Of course there'll be kids there! It's a playland! I thought you were good with kids by the way you were dancing at my wedding. I wouldn't be surprised to find a hidden child of yours stored away on the TARDIS. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

It's not that. It's just, kids have a tendency to be ... (a beat) clingy. 

 

RORY 

I love kids. 

 

AMY 

Of course you do. 

 

THE DOCTOR walks in the entrance, followed by AMY and RORY. 

 

CUT TO: 

 

SCENE EIGHT 

INT. BEAR'S PLAYLAND - DAY 

 

LOW ANGLE on a huge poster over the entrance, saying: "BEAR'S PLAYLAND, THE LAND OF FUN AND GAMES". 

TILT DOWN ON THE DOCTOR, AMY and RORY, who enter the playland, moving straight towards the camera. They all gasp in shock as they see their surroundings. 

 

LOW ANGLE ON the playland. The playland is huge and there are tunnels and climbing walls, slides and toys everywhere. The playland looks like a huge, plastic jungle. 

 

MEDIUM SHOT at THE DOCTOR, AMY and RORY again, still looking shocked. 

 

RORY 

How are we supposed to find the TARDIS here? 

 

THE DOCTOR flicks his sonic screwdriver again. He looks horrified up at the jungle as he swallows. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

(unwilling) 

This way. 

 

THE DOCTOR enters one of the tunnels. It is made for children and is so small that THE DOCTOR have to crawl on four limbs. AMY and RORY exchange an uncertain glance. Then AMY sighs and follows THE DOCTOR. RORY bumps his head in the tunnel as he enters it as well. 

 

SCENE NINE 

INT. TARDIS - DAY 

 

THE DOCTOR, AMY and RORY enter the TARDIS. THE DOCTOR swirls around the console and the time rotor goes up and down. AMY is holding RORY protectively, a hand to the back of his head. 

 

AMY 

(to RORY) 

Oh, grow up! 

 

RORY 

He took my mini med-kit and wouldn't give it back. 

 

AMY 

It was a child! You love children. 

 

RORY 

That was not a child; that was a mini-sized devil! 

 

AMY rolls her eyes and turns towards THE DOCTOR, who is stil working gadgets by the console. 

 

AMY 

Why where THE TARDIS at a child's playground anyway, Doctor? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I don't know. Why don't you ask her? 

 

AMY looks up to THE TARDIS like she's considering it, but then chuckles quietly. She looks at THE DOCTOR, but soon her look turns to a stare as if she is in a transe. 

 

ANGLE ON THE DOCTOR from AMY POV. 

 

A mumbling of a woman singing a child lullaby (V.O.) 

 

THE DOCTOR 

(blurred) 

So ... where do we wanna go? We have thousand, millions of choices. We could see the seven years of a second in the Galparox systems, or meet Michelangelo in the sixteenth chapel, or we could bathe in the waters of Selvanthar. But I'll tell you what; it's not water, it's soda! 

 

AMY can't hear him very well because of the mumbling. THE DOCTOR notices AMY. He grabs onto her and shakes her shoulders. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Amy! Amy, are you all right? 

 

The mumbling fades out. THE DOCTOR'S voice comes more and more into focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this woman (whoever she is) is singing a lullaby in an alien language. I'm not going to say which language, but you might guess it anyway. I don't have time or the energy to make up a language (sorry, not sorry), so I didn't write the lullaby. But I am Norwegian, and seeing as I know two languages (and a little bit of Spanish) and not many people who are going to read this will understand Norwegian, we can just pretend that it is Gallifreyan. (Dammit, I spoiled it XD). And I have the perfect Norwegian lullaby. If you want to know the translation ... google it.
> 
> Den fyrste song eg høyre fekk  
> var mor si song ved vogga  
> dei myka ord til hjarta gjekk  
> dei kunne gråten stogga
> 
> Dei sulla meg så underleg  
> så stilt å mjukt til sova  
> der synte eg ein fager veg  
> opp frå vår vesla stova
> 
> Den vegen ser eg ennå tidt  
> når eg fer auga kvila  
> der stend ein engel smiler blidt  
> som berre ein kan smila
> 
> og når eg sliten trøytner av  
> I strid mot alt som veilar  
> eg høyrer stilt til mor si grav  
> den song som alt ting heilar
> 
> You can listen to it here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x7nPVtacjY


	3. Marked of the Crystal Moon Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Amy and Rory goes to an alien planet to see the Crystal Moon Festival when Amy keeps spacing out. What is going on with her? Why does she keep hearing a woman saying "Theta"?

AMY _snaps into reality again. She blinks heavily and is clearly dizzy, but she simply shakes it off._  

 

AMY 

I’m fine, Doctor. I’m okay. 

 

RORY 

You don’t look okay. 

 

AMY 

Well, I feel okay, so take it easy. 

 

AMY _turns to_ THE DOCTOR _again._  

 

AMY (CONT’D) 

What were you saying? Something about the sixteenth charcoal? What is that? Some holy object on an alien planet? 

 

THE DOCTOR _ignores her talking, but looks at her_ _worryingly_ _._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

You’re sure you’re okay? 

 

AMY 

Yes! Now can we go? I want to see something mindblowing! 

 

THE DOCTOR _doesn’t answer, but takes_ AMY’S _word for it. After all, you don’t want to argue with_ AMY _if not extremely_ _necessary_ _._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Okay. 

 

THE DOCTOR _moves away from_ AMY _and goes back to the console to set some coordinates for their next trip._ RORY _goes over to hold_ AMY, _trusting her to be okay if she says so, but wanting to care for her even so._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

How about we go somewhere brand new!? 

 

THE DOCTOR _spins around the console, pushing levers and buttons._  

 

 _CUT TO:_  

 

 **SCENE TEN**  

 **EXT. TIME VORTEX**  

 

 _WIDE SHOT AT THE TARDIS spinning through the_ TIME VORTEX. 

 

 _CUT TO:_  

 

 **SCENE ELEVEN**  

 **EXT.** **SELAVIA** **– ALIEN MARKED –** **DUSK**  

 

 _WIDE SHOT OF an alien marked on the planet_ SELAVIA _. T_ _he_ _environment_ _is warm and there are tropical trees and plant all over the place._ _However,_ _there are still_ _lots of room for the marked and the people there. T_ _he_ _people_ _are_ _walking_ _happily around,_ TALKING _,_ LAUGHING _and shopping. There are carts and stands selling various products, from strange fruit to unusual, mechanical devices. The people walking in the marked are humanoid and looks a lot like humans, except most of them have dark blue skin with violet markings. A few of them are yellow and dark pink._ _There are flags and posters everywhere featuring something like a_ _turquoise_ _moon._  

 _LONG SHOT OF_ THE TARDIS _materializ_ _ing_ _in a small alley in the marked._ THE DOCTOR, AMY _and_ RORY _walks out._ THE DOCTOR _has a giant grin on his face._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Isn’t this amazing! Look at this place! 

 

THR DOCTOR _walks into the crowd and runs up to a cart with_ _strange instruments. Not understanding how it works, he puts it down and goes up to another cart with something that looks like pink oranges. Meanwhile_ AMY _and_ RORY _look_ _at the alien products as well._  

 

RORY 

Where are we anyway? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

We’re at the marked of the Crystal Moon Festival. It’s a common tradition on this planet; Selavia. You see, every 57 years, the sun of this solar system will hit their moon at a specific angle. The light is reflected on a very special crystal called Chanderian and hits Selavia in such a magical way! But the moon hasn’t come up yet, so we’re going to have to wait a bit. 

 

AMY 

Is that what that is then? The posters of that moon? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Yes, exactly. 

 

THE DOCTOR _picks up a hair_ _accessory_ _shaped like an alien flower and puts it in_ AMY’S _hair, grinning._ AMY _laughs. Then suddenly she’s not laughing._  

 _LONG SHOT AT a dark_ _blue_ WOMAN _holding a_ _child’s_ _hand. We hear a child’s cry of joy. But the child_ AMY _is looking at is not laughing._  

 

THE DOCTOR (O.S.) 

Are you thinking about her? 

 

AMY 

I’m sorry. What? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Melody. Your daughter. 

 

AMY 

Oh. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

You know she turned out okay in the end. You know she’s doing absolutely brilliantly. 

 

THE DOCTOR _smiles warmly at her, trying to comfort her._  

 

AMY 

Yeah, I know. I just … 

 

AMY _doesn’t finish the sentence._  

 

AMY (CONT’D) 

Doctor, I know I’ve asked you this before, and I know it’s something you never talk about, but (a beat). Well, Doctor, have you ever had children? 

 

THE DOCTOR _hesitates a bit, not knowing what to say._ AMY _is right. It’s something he never talks about, and there is a reason for that._  

 _Suddenly,_ THE DOCTOR _and_ AMY _hears loud yelling from one of the carts._ _It_ _just so happens to be the one_ RORY _is standing by._  

 _Taking this as a perfect_ _opportunity_ _to avoid_ AMY’S _question,_ THE DOCTOR _runs over to_ RORY _and the_ SALESMAN _standing behind the cart._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

What’s going on? 

 

RORY 

I don’t know. This salesman won’t let me buy these earrings for Amy. 

 

AMY _grins and takes_ RORY’S _hand in her own._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

(chuckles) 

First of all, those are not earrings. They’re crystalized food for Selavian pets. Second of all (to THE SALESMAN) why not? 

 

 _In the background we see_ AMY _spacing out again._  

 

SALESMAN 

I don’t know who you are, but I don’t trust to sell my stuff to you. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Yes, I got that. But why not? 

 

SALESMAN 

You look weird. With your pink and yellow skin. One could think you were from a different world. Now get out of here. 

 

THE SALESMAN _starts to wave them away and the group steps away._  

 

RORY 

What was that about? 

 

THE DOCTOR _looks around and realising what’s going on._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, of course. Look around. From the Selavians perspective, we are the only alien people here. Usually the Crystal Moon Festival is so popular that hundreds of aliens travel here to watch it. But there’s no one else but us. 

 

AMY 

(mumbling) 

Theta. 

 

 _Neither_ THE DOCTOR _nor_ RORY _seem to notice_ AMY. 

 

RORY 

(to THE DOCTOR) 

What does that mean? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

It probably means we’re too early. This is a level 5 planet, just like Earth is. The inhabitants of this planet don’t realise that they’re not the only living being in the universe. 

 

RORY 

So, it would be like we saw one of them walking down Oxford Street? That’s what it’s like for them? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Yes, except it’s probably even worse. Earth is on the brink of becoming a level 6 planet. Think of every alien attack that has struck the blue planet. You humans can’t deny alien life for long. 

 

AMY 

(sotto voce) 

I found you. 

 

 _This time_ THE DOCTOR _notices_ AMY. _He goes over to her and holds her head with his hands, inspecting her closely._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Okay, that’s it. There is obviously something wrong with you, Amy. 

 

AMY _snaps out of it again and_ _sways a little, blinking heavily._  

 

AMY 

What? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What did you say? Why did you say that? 

 

AMY 

Say what? 

 

THE DOCTOR _let’s go of_ AMY _and looks around._ RORY _grabs hold of_ AMY. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I think we better get out of here. 

 

THE DOCTOR _leads them away from the marked._  

 

 _CUT TO:_  

 

 **SCENE 12**  

 **EXT. BEACH – DUSK**  

 

THE DOCTOR, AMY _and_ RORY _comes to a beautiful beach. It_ _looked a lot like the beaches on Earth, however, the water was greener and the sand was more coral._  

AMY _sits down on the sand to enjoy the setting sun on the_ _horison_ _._  

 

AMY 

Look, Doctor. This is what I mean when I say ‘I want to go on a holiday’, not carnivorous honey. 

 

RORY 

Amy, what is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all day. 

 

AMY 

It’s nothing. I’ve just been thinking a lot about that dream I had tonight. It meant nothing. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What dream? What happened in the dream? 

 

AMY 

Nothing, it was just a dream. 

 

THE DOCTOR _crouches in front of her to look her in the eye._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, but Amy, it does matter. That’s the problem with you humans. You’re not telepathic, so every time something strange happens in your head you dismiss it as a simple dream or delusion when it could mean so much more. So, tell me, what happened in the dream? 

 

AMY _sighs heavily before giving_ _in._  

 

AMY 

I don’t know really. There was a candle and a woman I keep hearing all the time. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Woman? What woman? 

 

AMY 

I don’t know. I didn’t really see her very well. She was blonde, I know that. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What more? 

 

AMY 

I hear a child laughing and sometimes I see auburn eyes. 

 

THE DOCTOR _thinks for a second._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

The woman’s voice. What does she say? 

 

AMY 

She says ‘I must find him’. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Anything else? 

 

AMY 

She keeps saying a name. I think maybe it’s the name of the person she’s trying to find. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What is the name? 

 

AMY 

Theta. 

 

THE DOCTOR _stiffens and goes quiet, but inside his hearts are_ _clenching_ _and his thoughts are racing. He can’t manage to say anything and simply stares at_ AMY. 

 

AMY 

(concerned) 

Doctor? 

 

RORY _doesn’t catch_ THE DOCTOR _sudden behaviour._  

 

RORY 

Theta? Isn’t that a greek letter? 

 

AMY 

Yeah, I think so. But I just know that this is someone’s name. 

 

 _A beat._  

 

AMY (CONT’D) 

Doctor? Do you have an idea? Cuz’ at this point you usually do. 

 

THE DOCTOR _snaps out of memory lane and looks at_ AMY. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What? 

 

AMY 

Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to start doing this too. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What was the question? 

 

RORY 

Do you know who this Theta is? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Ehmm … (not sure what to answer). Maybe. I don’t know. 

 

THE DOCTOR _shifts his full focus to_ AMY. 

 

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D) 

Amy, I going to do something now that is going to be a bit uncomfortable, and I’m sorry about that. 

 

AMY 

(slightly creeped out) 

What are you going to do? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I’m going to look into your mind. I don’t usually do this, because it feels uncomfortable, but in order to find out what this dream is doing to you, I going to have to look. If it is a dream at all. 

 

AMY 

What else could it be? 

 

THE DOCTOR _shrugs._  

 

THE DOCTOR 

Let’s find out. Close your eyes. 

 

THE DOCTOR _lays his fingers by her_ _temples and touches his forehead to hers. Then he enters her mind. The feeling is indeed uncomfortable and_ AMY _flinches a bit and resists._  

 

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D) 

Amy, it’s going to hurt more if you resist. You need to open your mind to me. 

 

AMY 

There are some things in my head I don’t want to open to you. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Then imagine a door and throw everything you don’t want me to see in there. I won’t go looking. 

 

_A beat._

 

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D) 

I found the dream. 

 

 _And it's everything_ THE DOCTOR  _suspected._

 

_CUT TO:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this. Writing a script takes so much energy, though. Because you have to have capital letters here and Italic letters there and bold letters there. Trust me, it's really stressful. But the story is coming along very well. I hope you enjoy it. BYE!


	4. Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor enters Amy's dream and watches it front to back. He is surprised to find out that what plays before him isn't just a dream, but memories from his own life. And the memories tells a story of a girl with golden blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be about the Doctor in the dream that Amy had, but can't remember. So it won't feature Amy or Rory in this one. See it like the Doctor entered the dream and was cut off from the rest off the world. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you're going to like it too :D

**SCENE THIRTEEN**

**INT./EXT. DARKNESS**

THE DOCTOR _finds himself_ _in a darkness. He can barely see anything. However, about three meters away he can see a candle. Shining brightly, but not illuminating anything. He goes over to the candle and picks it up._

THE DOCTOR

Okay. I found the candle Amy was talking about. What do I do with it?

_Something or someone rushes past him, faster than he has ever seen anyone run. As the person rushes past him, they struck something metal hanging from the ceiling._ _It_ _says_ CLANG. THE DOCTOR _knows he can’t possibly know where the person ran off to._ _So,_ _he focuses on the metal object._ _It_ _was probably their intention to direct his attention to the object anyway._

THE DOCTOR _walks over to the metal, still holding the candle. He discovers that it is a gas lamp._

 _He_ _looks around for the person even though he knows he can’t see anything. Then he looks to the gas lamp._

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

Oh, well, it’s just a dream, right?

_Then he_ _lights_ _the gas lamp with the candle. He steps away, still holding the candle, and watches the fire in the gas lamp, still not illuminating anything._

_Suddenly, another gas lamp, about a meter to_ THE DOCTOR’S _right is_ _lightened_ _. Then another even further away. Then another to his left. Eventually, there are eight gas lamps lightened, and now they’re illuminating the whole room._

THE DOCTOR _steps back in shock as he recognizes it to be one of the old classrooms at the Time Lord Academy. A room he had spent countless hours in._ _He drops the candle to the floor and gasps._

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

(shocked)

It can’t be!

_A little bit frightened, he backs away from the room, not realising that his back crashes with the door and he steps outside._

_CUT TO:_

**SCENE FOURTEEN**

**INT. TIME LORD ACADEMY – HALLWAY – MIDDAY**

THE DOCTOR _steps out of the classroom and into the hallway. It’s no longer_ _dark_ _and the hallway is_ _bustling_ _with people everywhere. Some of them walks past_ THE DOCTOR, _others walk right through him as if he were a ghost._ THE DOCTOR _isn’t prepared for that and startles, but calms himself quickly down._

THE DOCTOR

Well, I guess nothing would make sense in a dream.

THE DOCTOR’S _eyes_ _find_ _a_ BOY _standing by one of the windows. He gasps a little when he sees him. The_ BOY _is short for his age, but has a rather cute appearance. His hair is short, but long enough to show some blonde curls. His eyes are auburn brown and his nose is a little big for most people’s likeness. He’s_ _looking up towards the sky and the twin suns._

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

Or maybe it’s not a dream.

GIRL (O.S.)

(shouting)

Hey! Watch out!

_The_ BOY _turns around to see who’s yelling, but he didn’t realise that he was the one who were being yelled at before it was_ _too_ _late. Something round and purple hits him in the face and an_ _explosion_ _of colours paints his face and body. The_ GIRL _is laughing sweetly at his coloured state before walking over to him._

THE DOCTOR

Maybe it’s a memory.

GIRL

(while laughing)

I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to hit you with that colour bomb. It’s been a project that we’ve been working on. I know I’m laughing a lot, but I really am very sorry.

_The_ GIRL _is a_ _Patrex_ _girl and w_ _ears_ _heliotrope robes._ _She has a small face with dimples that show when she smiles. And long golden locks_ _falls_ _down her shoulders._ _The_ BOY _smiles._

THE DOCTOR

(to himself)

I was meaning to get a new hair-colour anyway.

BOY

It’s okay. I was meaning to get a new hair-colour anyway.

_The_ GIRL _giggles._

GIRL

You should get that washed out before it sticks. Your professors are going to kill you if you disgrace the proud colour of the Prydonian Chapter.

_The_ BOY _looks down at his_ _scarlet_ _robes, now covered in paints of blue, yellow, purple and green_ _._

BOY

Well, maybe the proud colour of the Prydonian Chapter could do with an upgrade.

_Now the_ GIRL _outright snorts._

 _Suddenly a_ BANG _is heard from_ _one_ _of the rooms behind the_ GIRL. _She turns to look behind her, before looking at the_ BOY _again._

GIRL

(worried)

Oh, Rassilon. I have to go or else one of my friends might ruin our project. If they haven’t already.

_She starts to back away, before turning back to the_ BOY _once more._

AVRA(CONT’D)

Oh, one more thing. I’m Avra.

_ANGLE ON the_ BOY _whose eyes are shining when he answers._

THETA

Theta. Theta Sigma.

AVRA

Goodbye, Theta Sigma. ‘Till we meet again.

_Then she leaves and_ THETA _is left alone, covered in paint._ THE DOCTOR _is still watching him._

 _Again, someone rushes past_ THE DOCTOR _so fast he can’t see them. They run past him and he turns to look at them, but he’s only fast enough to see a door just as_ _it is_ _closing._

 _Briefly he wonders whether he should follow or stay, but when he turns back to_ THETA, _only to find out that he is no longer there, in fact no one is there at all, he decides to go through the door._

_As he steps through the door,_ _it doesn’t lead him into another hall_ _like it used to all those years ago_ _._

_CUT TO:_

**SCENE FIFTEEN**

**EXT. GALLIFREYAN FIELD – TWILIGHT**

THE DOCTOR _steps onto a_ _Gallifreyan_ _field. The field is filled with deep red grass,_ _stretching_ _for miles in every direction. The sunset has just finished, but_ _you_ _can still see the_ _remains_ _of the light of the suns in the sky. As well as the stars._

THE DOCTOR

Well, this is a curious place to build a door …

_His words die out as he realises that there is in fact no door behind him anymore._

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

I’m just going to pretend that all of this makes sense.

_He hears a_ _girl’s laughter to his left and turns towards the sweet sound. It’s_ AVRA.

AVRA

(laughing)

You would make a horrible president!

_Three young adults are lying on the grass in a circle, their head_ _lying_ _beside each other._ THETA _and_ AVRA _are two of_ _them._ THE DOCTOR _recognizes the third one and his hearts twist inside_ _._

THE DOCTOR

(sotto voce)

Koschei.

KOSCHEI

I would make a great president! I would make Gallifrey the greatest planet in the universe.

THETA

I think quite possibly the High Council loves themselves enough to believe Gallifrey already is the greatest planet in the universe.

AVRA

You see, Koschei? The High Council doesn’t need you.

THETA

No, Avra. My point is the High Council is too proud of themselves to care about anyone else. I bet even Koschei could make them better.

AVRA _props herself onto her elbow and looks down at_ THETA. _Her golden hair falls elegantly down her shoulder_ _s_.

AVRA

What about you?

THETA

What about me?

AVRA

What if you became president?

KOSCHEI _starts laughing out loud and half rolling over on his stomach._

AVRA (CONT’D)

(confused)

What? Why are you laughing?

KOSCHEI

Theta doesn’t want to be president, Avra. And if he did, he wouldn’t have been a good one.

AVRA

Is it so wrong to suggest it? Theta has just the right kind of compassion that the High Council needs.

THETA

Koschei is right, Avra. I really don’t want to be president.

AVRA

Then what do you want to be?

THETA _raises his arm and points to the starry sky._

THETA

I want to travel among the stars. I want to see planets and meet people and have adventures. I want to leave this boring planet and never return.

_Briefly,_ THE DOCTOR _looks to the_ _Gallifreyan_ _landscapes. It’s funny how he left this planet, never wanting to return. And now that he can’t, it’s all he ever wants._

THETA (CONT’D)

You could come along.

AVRA

Would you show me beautiful stars?

THETA _takes her hand._

THETA

The best of them.

(beat)

You could come too, Koschei.

KOSCHEI

Whatever will I do with my perfectly reasonable plans of becoming president?

THETA

I changed my mind. Avra’s right. You would be a horrible president. I’d rather have you traveling with me and Avra.

KOSCHEI

Only if I get to steer the TARDIS.

THETA

No way! We could steer it together, though.

KOSCHEI

Deal.

AVRA _lies down beside the boys again and they watch the stars together._

 _The unknown person rushes past_ THE DOCTOR _once again, but this time, when he turns, he sees_ AVRA _standing by the_ _horizon_ _a couple of hundred meters away. She is looking directly at him and he realises that this she isn’t a dream or a memory anymore. She’s there, she’s real and she’s looking at him._

_Suddenly, she turns around and walks away, past the horizon._

THE DOCTOR _runs towards_ AVRA.

THE DOCTOR

(shouting)

AVRA!

_He keeps running, but no_ _matter how fast he runs, he can’t see her anywhere. However, eventually he sees a small cottage built in the middle of the field. He stops abruptly, recognizes the cottage from distant memory. It’s not big and not expensive. It’s poorly built with wood and only has one room. He keeps sprinting toward it._

_As he comes closer he sees_ AVRA _standing outside the cottage in the arms of_ THETA, watching the stars in the now black sky. _Another memory._

_They’re older now and no longer wears the Academy robes._

AVRA

I’m sorry.

THETA

For what?

AVRA

For ruining you plans of travelling between the stars.

THETA

It was just a child’s imagination.

AVRA

No, it wasn’t. It was your dream. And I ruined it.

THETA _cuddles her from behind and runs his hand over her abdomen._

THETA

Avra, this is so much better in every way. I don’t care about stars and planets anymore. I’d rather be here, with you, and them.

AVRA _looks down to her stomach and smiles gently. She_ _let’s_ _go of_ THETA _and moves to dance slowly under the moonlight of_ _Pazithi_ _Gallifreya_ _._

AVRA

Dance with me, Theta.

_And he does. He takes her arms and leads the way, spinning her around occasionally. She laughs when she does._ THE DOCTOR _watching them, with_ _unshed_ _tears in his eyes._

 _A gust of wind passes_ THE DOCTOR _and a collection of wind chimes plays by the front door of the cottage._ _It_ _distracts him and when he looks back,_ THETA _and_ AVRA _are gone. Only an_ _echo_ _of her laughter remains._

 _For a silent minute_ THE DOCTOR _stands there alone, trying to collect himself._

 _Suddenly, a child’s cry is heard from inside the cottage._ THE DOCTOR’S _face widens in horror._

THE DOCTOR

No.

_He runs inside the cottage._

_CUT TO:_

**SCENE SIXTEEN**

**INT. COTTAGE**

_Inside the cottage, he immediately sees_ AVRA _by a bed, sleeping. No, not sleeping. Not really. Because the white sheets are covered in red blood and a child is lying on a blanket in a basket by the floor._ THE DOCTOR _knows what_ AVRA _has been through, and he knows she didn’t make it._

THE DOCTOR _can’t keep the tears in anymore and goes over to_ AVRA _to hold her lifeless hand._

 _He notices that his own hands_ _do_ _not belong to himself, well not anymore_. _He’s not wearing tweed or a bowtie anymore, but_ _white shirt and beige trousers_ _. He’s not_ THE DOCTOR _anymore, he’s_ THETA SIGMA.

THE DOCTOR

I’m sorry. Avra, I’m so sorry.

_He cries into her shoulder for what feels like hours, but lifts his head when he_ _hears sweet gurgling from the basket on the floor. He moves over to the basket and picks up the small bundle of blanket in his arms. He carries the baby over to_ AVRA and leans towards her face.

THE DOCTOR (CONT’D)

Look, Avra, look at our child. Our beautiful child. She is here because of you, and she will be amazing. No one will hurt her, and nothing will harm her. I’ll make sure of that.

_Suddenly,_ AVRA’S _corpse opens its eyes and looks_ _down at_ THETA intensively.

AVRA

That was what you told me when I died. But where is she now, Theta? Where is my daughter?

THE DOCTOR _jumps back in horror, his hearts racing. He remembers once more that this is just a dream, it isn’t reality. Or is it?_

_CUT TO:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got so cheesy in the end :3 I'm sorry for that. Unless you're into cheesy stories, in that case, ... you're welcome. I usually tell my self not to get cheesy, because when I read text or watch a movie that is cheesy I roll my eyes and say: "Can we get over the Hollywood drama plz?", but I sorta got into the moment and I think it actually turned out good. It got a little creepy too, but I like kinda that. Hope it didn't scare you, though. I brought Koschei along for the ride. He deserved to be a part of this :D I don't think I'll bring him or the Master later on again. But maybe I'll mention him. And, oh, yeah, I almost forgot. How do you like my new character, Avra? I think we all sometimes fantasise about the Doctor's first wife and Susan's grandmother. Avra is my version of her. I hope you like her. Also, there is a story following Theta and his daughter after Avra's death. But you'll hear about that later ... BYE!! No, wait, one more thing (long note, I know XD). I wrote some things that may be confusing if you hadn't read about Gallifreyan society before. Like chapters. I advise you to read about the Gallifreyan chapters. There isn't much information really, but I find it really interesting. I'm gonna leave this note now, because it's really long. BYE!!


End file.
